the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave
Brave(s''') or '''The Brave(s) may refer to: Common meanings *Brave, an adjective for one who possesses courage *Brave, an American Indian warrior Geography * Brave, Pennsylvania * Brave Mountain, Labrador, Canada People * Ysabella Brave (born 1979), American YouTube personality and singer Arts, entertainment, and media Films * ''Brave'' (1994 film), a concept film based on the Marillion album (see below) * Brave, a 2007 Thai film featuring Afdlin Shauki * ''Brave'' (2012 film), a computer-animated 3-D film produced by Pixar and released by Disney * ''Brave'' (2014 film), a Nigerian short film * ''The Brave'' (film), a 1997 film starring Johnny Depp Games * ''Brave'' (video game), based on the 2012 film * Brave: Shaman's Challenge, a 2009 puzzle video game for Nintendo DS * Brave: The Search for Spirit Dancer, a 2005 platformer video game for PlayStation 2 Literature *Brave (2018 book), a memoir by actress Rose McGowan * The Brave, a novel by Gregory Mcdonald and the basis for the 1997 film adaptation * The Brave, a novel by Nicholas Evans (2010) Music Groups and labels * Brave Entertainment, a South Korean record label Albums * ''Brave'' (Jamie O'Neal album), also the title song * ''Brave'' (Jennifer Lopez album), also the title song * ''Brave'' (Kate Ceberano album), also the title song * ''Brave'' (Marillion album), also the title song * ''Brave'' (Nichole Nordeman album), also the title song * ''Brave'' (soundtrack), soundtrack album of the 2012 film * Brave (Moriah Peters album) * Brave, an album by The Shires * ''Brave'' (Beau Dermott album), also the title song Songs * "Brave" (Idina Menzel song) * "Brave" (Josh Groban song) * "Brave" (Kelis song) * "Brave" (Sara Bareilles song) * "Brave", a song by Katatonia from Brave Murder Day * "Brave", a song by Leona Lewis from Echo * "Brave", a song by Action Item Other arts, entertainment, and media * Brave series (勇者シリーズ), a robot toy and anime franchise * ''The Brave'' (TV series), an American television series Ships * Brave class fast patrol boat, formerly employed by the Royal Navy Coastal Forces division * [[French ship Brave|French ship Brave]], numerous vessels * [[HMS Arab (1798)|HMS Arab (1798)]], a post ship formerly the French privateer Brave, captured in 1798 * [[HMS Brave|HMS Brave]], at least five ships of the Royal Navy Sports teams American football * Burlington Braves, a junior football league team based in Ontario, Canada * Syracuse Braves, an American professional football team in 1936 and 1937 * Washington Redskins, originally the Boston Braves, a National Football League team Baseball * Atlanta Braves, an American Major League Baseball team (originally the Boston Braves, then the Milwaukee Braves), or their affiliates: ** Anderson Braves, a former affiliate ** Austin Braves, a former affiliate of the Milwaukee and Atlanta Braves ** Danville Braves, a farm team ** Dominican Summer League Braves ** Evansville Braves, minor league team affiliated with the Boston and Milwaukee Braves in the 1940s and 1950s ** Greenwood Braves, a former affiliate ** Gulf Coast League Braves ** Gwinnett Braves, a Triple-A affiliate previously the Richmond Braves (see below) ** Jacksonville Braves, a former Class A affiliate of the Milwaukee Braves ** Kingsport Braves, a former affiliate ** Macon Braves, a Class A affiliate now the Rome Braves (see below) ** Mississippi Braves, in Class AA ** Richmond Braves, a defunct Triple-A affiliate ** Rome Braves, in Class A ** Savannah Braves, a former affiliate ** Sumter Braves, a former affiliate ** Utica Braves, a former affiliate of the Boston Braves and other teams ** Ventura Braves, a former affiliate of the Boston Braves ** Waycross Braves, a former affiliate of the Milwaukee Braves ** Wichita Braves, a former Class AAA affiliate of the Milwaukee Braves * Bourne Braves, a collegiate summer baseball team in Massachusetts * Kilgore Braves, an East Texas League baseball team in 1936 * Orix BlueWave, formerly the Hankyu Braves and Orix Braves, a defunct Japanese professional baseball team * Salisbury Braves, a defunct affiliate of the Houston Colt .45s in 1961 and the New York Mets in 1962 * Staunton Braves, a collegiate summer baseball team in Virginia Basketball * Bendigo Braves, in the Australian Basketball Association * Buffalo Braves, a National Basketball Association team now the Los Angeles Clippers * Elizabeth Braves, a 1940s American Basketball League team Ice hockey * Boston Braves (AHL), a former American Hockey League team * Brockville Braves, a Junior "A" hockey team from Ontario, Canada * Saanich Braves, a Junior "B" hockey team in British Columbia, Canada * Spokane Braves, a Junior "B" hockey team in Washington state * St. Louis Braves, a former affiliate of the National Hockey League Chicago Black Hawks * Tavistock Braves, a Junior "C" hockey team from Ontario * Valleyfield Braves, a Junior "AAA" hockey team from Quebec, Canada University teams * Braves, the athletics teams of the University of North Carolina at Pembroke * Bradley Braves, the athletics teams of Bradley University, Illinois * Ottawa Braves, the athletics teams of Ottawa University, Kansas Other sports teams * Boston Braves (rugby league), an American National Rugby League team * Indianapolis Braves, an American soccer team * Kitchener-Waterloo Braves, a Junior "A" box lacrosse team from Ontario, Canada Other uses * Brave (web browser) * Kansu Braves, an army division of Chinese Muslims from Kansu that fought in the Boxer Rebellion See also * List of people known as the Brave *